Prise de conscience
by Audrey Azura
Summary: La fanfiction débute à la fin de l'épisode 18, et finit vers la moitié de l'épisode 21. Il est donc préférable d'avoir vu ces épisodes pour éviter tout spoil. Au milieu d'une nouvelle crise menaçant la production de la Troisième Escadrille Féminine, Miyamori se laisse emporter par ses sentiments pour Yano, agissant alors un peu trop spontannément.
Aoi s'effondra sur son bureau. C'était fini, impossible. C'en était trop. Trop. Juste trop. Les problèmes ne faisaient que s'accumuler.

Tout d'abord ce réalisateur d'épisode qui ne faisait pas son travail. Bien entendu qu'il avait trop de travail. Cinq séries simultanément… Comment pouvait-il imaginer y arriver ? Et le voilà qui annonçait soudainement qu'il ne peut pas s'en charger. Maintenant ? Il avait attendu tout ce temps ? Il n'aurait pas pu dire dès le début ? Bien entendu que c'était trop ! N'importe qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

Et puis voilà que Ookura disparaissait. Comme s'il n'avait pas posé assez de problèmes ! Après avoir accepté, refusé, puis à nouveau accepté le travail, voilà qu'il voulait encore ajouter une étape ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de courir après tout le monde. Mais ils avaient besoin de lui. Aaaaaah, comment faire ?

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, Aoi cherchait en vain une solution. Et ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi ces problèmes de plannings. Qui avait communiqué ces mauvais horaires ? Qui avait fait ci ? Qui avait fait ça ? Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

Aaaaah, c'en était trop. Une solution. Il devait y avoir une solution. Pense, Miyamori, pense. Il y a forcément une solution. Tu dois la trouver. Tu es la Manager de Production, maintenant. Ça repose sur toi. Tout ceci repose sur toi. C'est à toi de régler ces problèmes et de leur trouver une solution. Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis. Il doit forcément y en avoir une. Forcément. Tu dois y arriver !

En proie au désespoir, la jeune femme releva les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait le bureau désespérément vide de Yano. Yano… Si seulement elle pouvait être là. Une paire de mains en plus serait plus que profitable, et elle était en plus une assistante de production réellement compétente. Elle aurait trouvé une solution. Ou elle aurait eu le mot pour la mettre sur la voie. Yano… Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là dans ce moment critique ? Elle avait toujours été là pour elle, dès le commencement. À lui prodiguer des conseils, à l'amener sur la bonne voie. C'était grâce à elle si elle savait faire ce travail aujourd'hui. Yano…

* * *

Dès le début, la jeune femme blonde avait pris Miyamori sous son aile. Alors qu'elle était fraîchement arrivée à Musashino Animation, elle lui avait montré les ficelles du métier d'assistante de production et l'avait guidée dans chacun de ses pas dans ce monde. Elle savait se montrer à la fois rigoureuse et douce, faisant bien comprendre à la jeune recrue ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était toujours elle qui l'avait repêchée quand elle était au plus mal, l'avait aidée à se relever, lui avait tendu la main et montré la voie à suivre. Ses conseils s'étaient souvent avérés salvateurs pour Aoi, l'ayant empêchée de sombrer plus encore dans des problèmes qui la dépassaient déjà. Malgré sa petite taille, sa présence calme savait imposer le respect, et elle avait ainsi souvent pu aider la jeune recrue quand un membre de l'équipe devenait trop pesant. Elles avaient su nouer ensemble des liens plus forts que ceux de simples collègues de travail. Tou _s_ ces ennuis qu'elles subissaient ensemble les avait forcément rapprochées et… Oui, maintenant, elle pouvait le dire, Erika était une amie. Vraiment une bonne amie…

Juste une amie ?

Cela ramena Aoi à une des journées les plus stressantes qu'elle ait pu vivre : la délivrance des animations clés de l'épisode 9 d' _Exodus_. L'univers entier semblait s'être ligué contre elle à cet instant, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas finir cet épisode. Des travaux retardant la livraison des précieuses planches, un animateur qui ne veut pas travailler jusqu'au dernier moment, le FTP qui tombe empêchant la mise en ligne de certains dessins… Tout s'était cumulé pour que ce rendu se passe au plus mal. Et sans Yano, Aoi n'aurait peut-être pas pu y survivre. Alors qu'elle était au fond, à ne plus pouvoir penser, la jeune blonde était arrivée et l'avait forcée à s'éloigner quelques instants du travail, sur le toit du studio, lui imposant de manger quelque chose et l'amenant à réfléchir plus calmement. Elle lui en était plus que reconnaissante d'avoir pris sur son temps pour l'aider à s'en sortir, mais surtout… Surtout…

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche d'Erika qu'à ce moment. À cet instant, elle s'était rendu compte à quel point la présence de la jeune femme lui était importante, encore plus qu'auparavant. Elle se rendait compte que, même si elle passait déjà tout son temps de travail dans le même environnement qu'elle, elle voulait plus. Elle voulait pouvoir la voir plus souvent, savoir comment était Erika en dehors du studio, pouvoir la voir sans être stressée à chaque instant, pouvoir profiter de quelques instants calmes avec elle. Peut-être discuter d'autre chose ? Peut-être juste aller faire quelque chose ensemble ? Juste profiter d'un temps à deux.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir tenir sa main dans la sienne. Pouvoir la serrer contre elle pour la remercier. Pouvoir elle-même être un support pour son amie dans les moments difficiles. Pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres pour…

Cette pensée l'avait ramenée soudainement à la réalité, sur ce toit, avec la jeune femme à ses côtés, et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle devait fixer Yano depuis plusieurs minutes et que celle-ci lui retournait un regard étrange. Mettant tout ceci sur le compte de la fatigue, Miyamori retourna bien vite à sa gelée de haricot rouge pour la finir en quelques bouchées, les joues quelque peu rosées. Il était évident que ces pensées devaient être dues à la fatigue. Elle était une femme… et Yano aussi… et elle était allée dans une école pour filles… et elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour ses camarades. Ce devait être la fatigue. Évidemment. La fatigue.

Et ainsi les jours passèrent. Puis les semaines. Puis les mois. Mais cette sensation restait. Il arrivait toujours à Aoi d'avoir ces sensations, de vouloir se rapprocher encore d'Erika. Elle n'en disait rien, à personne, mais au fond d'elle, elle ressentait toujours par moment le désir de sentir la jeune blonde contre elle, et de passer plus de moments seule à seule avec elle. Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à ces sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas. D'aucuns diraient même qu'elle ne voulait pas les comprendre. Et le temps passait…

Jusqu'au jour où Yano dû quitter le studio. La condition de son père s'étant gravement détériorée, elle devait retourner à ses côtés afin de s'assurer qu'il se remettait bien. Ce fut un choc pour Miyamori. Elle s'était persuadée qu'Erika serait toujours là, qu'elle trouverait toujours cet îlot pour se sortir de ses pires problèmes. Qu'elle pourrait toujours la voir, discuter avec elle tous les jours entre deux courses pour l'épisode. Mais ce quotidien agréable venait de lui être enlevé, coupé net par les réalités de ce monde. Elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui enlever quelque chose.

De nouvelles semaines passèrent… et l'absence de la jeune femme se faisait ressentir de plus en plus fortement. Elles communiquaient bien encore par téléphone, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Cela comblait quelque peu le vide qu'Aoi ressentait en elle, mais il était impossible qu'il le soit complètement par la simple voix. Elle se languissait de pouvoir enfin revoir la mince silhouette franchir les portes du studio de son pas habituel…

Mais il était maintenant quelque chose d'indéniable : elle aimait Yano bien plus qu'une simple amie. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait même encore du mal à se l'avouer par moment, mais elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse avoir ce genre de sentiment envers une autre femme. Et pourtant, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer, quand bien même accepter l'idée pouvait être difficile. Elle était amoureuse d'Erika.

* * *

Fixant le bureau vide, les pensées d'Aoi s'étaient arrêtées quelques instants. Elle se reprit bien vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer ces souvenirs. Elle devait encore trouver des solutions. Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Découper les problèmes. Les réduire à une chaîne d'éléments simples. Réfléchis. Découpe. Résous. Tout reposait sur elle maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle devait…

Reprenant sa tête dans ses mains, la panique l'envahit à nouveau. Il y avait trop de choses. Elles avaient trop d'importance. Ce n'était pas possible de toutes les réduire en problèmes simples. C'en était trop. Comment trouver Ookura ? Il ne répondait pas. Il n'avait laissé aucune adresse. Où avait-il pu aller ? Pourquoi était-il parti maintenant ?

Et cette histoire de réalisateur d'épisode. Où allait-elle pouvoir en trouver un maintenant ? À cette période ? Tous ceux en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance allaient être pris. Faire réaliser par une personne du studio ? Non, ils avaient déjà bien trop d'épisodes. Segawa ? Non, de même, son planning était déjà complet. A qui ? A qui pouvait-elle demander ? Il n'y avait personne. Plus personne. Plus…

Plus… Aaaaaaaaaaaaah. Elle est à cours d'i…

À cet instant, la porte claqua dans son dos. Les larmes aux yeux, un air effondré sur le visage, Miyamori se retourna lentement. Et devant elle, elle était là. Ses habituels bas rayés. Son sweat vert trop long. Ses cheveux retenus par deux couettes jumelles. Son visage souriant et rassurant quand il le voulait. Erika. Yano. Erika.

« Je suis de retour. »

Les pensées de Miyamori se vidèrent d'un coup. Des larmes de soulagement lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle était là. Elle était revenue. Yano. Une sorte d'ivresse l'envahit. De la joie ? Du soulagement ? Tout en même temps ? Elle se sentait d'un coup plus légère. Elle n'allait plus être seule. Elle serait là, maintenant. Yano.

Ce fut comme si tout se déroulait à la fois au ralenti et en accéléré. Soudainement, Miyamori se retrouva debout. Yano dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle était arrivée là. Elle avait un vague souvenir de s'être levée au moment où la jeune blonde était apparue. D'avoir bondi vers elle. Et de l'avoir emprisonnée dans ses bras. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose manquait encore.

Ah oui. Cette sensation chaude. Quelque peu humide. Un souffle chaud se mêlant au sien. Une douce chaleur sur ses lèvres… Sur ses lèvres ? Aoi rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le visage d'Erika était à quelques centimètres du sien. Avec des yeux élargis par la surprise. Tandis que leurs lèvres étaient collées l'une à l'autre.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand Yano était arrivée au studio. L'état de son père s'était stabilisé, elle avait donc pu repartir, le cœur plus léger, vers son lieu de travail. Avec une impatience surprenante. Comme elle le disait, quelles que soient les difficultés, plus elle passait du temps éloigné de l'animation, plus elle avait envie d'y retourner. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce métier qui l'attirait, tel un aimant. Et plus elle s'en éloignait, plus il la rappelait fortement. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, cette fois-ci. Elle n'aurait su l'identifier, mais elle n'avait pu résister à aller directement au studio après être partie de chez son père. Quelque chose l'amenait à revenir au plus vite.

Sa valise roulant derrière elle, elle traversa les couloirs vident en direction de la salle de production. Pour qu'il y ait aussi peu de personnes à une telle heure, le studio ne devait pas encore être réellement en rush. Arrivant à destination, elle ouvrit la porte et lança :

« Je suis de retour. »

Tout se déroula alors très vite. Miyamori se retourna vers elle, écarquillant légèrement des yeux emplis d'étonnement. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, elle se leva précipitamment et se jeta sur la jeune blonde. Sans que Yano ait eu le temps de réagir, elle se trouva dans les bras de la jeune Manager de Production. Ceci aurait pu passer si, dans le même mouvement, cette dernière n'avait pas collé ses lèvres aux siennes.

Ce fut au tour des yeux de l'assistante de production de s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf ça. Ses yeux et ses pensées se gelèrent un instant. Fixant la salle vide. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas réagir, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Heureusement, personne ne semblait être là pour les surprendre. Elle restait immobile, les yeux fixés droit devant elle, n'arrivant pas à décider quoi que ce soit. Sa réaction première aurait été de repousser la Manager, mais elle n'arrivait à la prendre. Comme si quelque chose l'en empêché, la bloquant dans un état où elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Soudain, Miyamori bondit en arrière. Baissa les yeux. Rougit fortement.

« Je… P… Pardon… »

Alors que la jeune manager s'éloignait d'elle, Yano retrouva petit à petit ses moyens. Ses pensés se dégelaient peu à peu, reprenaient leur cours. Se ressaisissant, son regard revinrent sur la jeune femme maintenant quelques mètres d'elle. Ses traits était tirés, ses yeux fatigués surplombaient des cernes plus que marqués et la paniques pouvaient se lire sur son visage. L'assistante de production sourit doucement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se soucier de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle pourrait trouver le loisir d'y penser dans les prochains jours. Il y avait une chose bien plus urgente juste devant ses pupilles.

* * *

Une échappatoire. Quelque chose à faire. Elle devait bien avoir quelque chose à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Yano en face. Pas maintenant. Pas après cela. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Pour s'éloigner. Prendre un peu ses distances. Réfléchir. Laisser tout retomber. Elle détourna le regard. Avisa un dossier sur le bureau.

« Ah. Je dois apporter ça au Réalisateur ! »

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour saisir la serviette, elle sentit quelque chose la retenir par la manche. Tournant la tête, elle put faire remonter le phénomène à une main la retenant. Main appartenant à Erika. Dont les yeux s'étaient rétrécis et avaient repris leur éclat perçant. Dirigés directement vers la jeune manager de production. Rivés à ses pupilles.

« Miyamori… Viens avec moi quelques instants. »

Prononcées du ton que Yano savait si bien utiliser. Celui qui ne laissait pas de place à une quelconque remarque ou un quelconque refus. Ce ton calme, mais empli d'une force contre laquelle vous ne pouviez pas lutter. Sans rien dire, Aoi lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Aoi regardait la flamme de la bougie que lui avait offerte Erika dansant devant ses yeux. Finalement, elle n'avait pas reparlé de l'incident. Yano lui avait juste demandé des nouvelles du studio, puis lui avait fait remarquer à quel point elle avait l'air épuisé. La fatigue. Oui, ce devait être ça. La fatigue.

Une douce odeur envahit la pièce. Les yeux d'Aoi se fermèrent petit à petit. Oui, la fatigue. Elle devait se reposer. Elle avait encore plein de choses à faire. Elle devait être en forme. Réfléchir correctement. Elle devait… se reposer… Elle… devait… être…

Allongée sur le sofa, la respiration lente et régulière, la toute jeune manager de production dormait d'un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

Adossée à la cloison, alors qu'Iketani travaillait à ses côtés, Yano réfléchissait. Bien qu'elle ait pu mettre de côté l'élan de Miyamori quand il était arrivé, cette action l'avait tout de même perturbée. Bien plus qu'elle aurait voulu l'admettre.

Déjà parce qu'elle savait bien ce qu'une telle chose pouvait vouloir dire. Le travail d'assistante de production lui avait appris bien des choses sur les relations sociales, et il ne fallait de toute manière pas une grande connaissance de la psyché humaine pour deviner ce qu'un tel baiser voulait dire. Elle avait bien réussi à repousser l'échéance afin de ne pas gêner la production, et avait pu s'éloigner quelques jours de Miyamori afin qu'elles puissent chacune reprendre leurs esprits, mais cela n'empêchait pas que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas anodin, et qu'elles allaient devoir en reparler. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il était bon de laisser tu et couvert. Ça ne ferait qu'encombrer une ambiance de travail qui pouvait déjà être pesante, et Aoi n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Laisser les choses en suspens était hors de question.

Mais un autre point la gênait, et bien plus que le fait de devoir avoir cette discussion avec la jeune manager de production. Sa propre réaction à l'action en question. Quiconque d'autre lui aurait fait quelque chose comme cela, il aurait été bien vite repoussé, une main en travers de la joue, avant de subir une de ses répliques cinglantes. Mais elle n'avait pas pu être en colère contre Miyamori. Encore maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir de l'avoir ainsi prise au dépourvue. Plus étrange encore, elle était presque heureuse de l'action de la jeune femme. Quand elle se souvenait de ce baiser volé, ainsi que la réaction d'Aoi juste après, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ses lèvres esquisser un léger sourire, et même de regretter quelque peu qu'elle n'ait pas assumé son élan plus en avant.

Elle était pourtant certaine de ne pas être de ce bord. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions d'explorer ce genre de relation dans le passé, mais elle n'avait très certainement jamais été attirée par une autre femme. Prise par ses études, puis son travail, ainsi que la santé de son père, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de songer à ceci.

Iketani tourna la tête. Un bras prolongé d'une règle lui barra aussitôt le passage.

Il est vrai que, tout au plus, au long de sa vie, elle avait pu trouver quelques hommes mignons, mais qu'il n'y en avait aucun avec qui elle aurait pu vouloir avoir une relation profonde. Mais ce n'était qu'une histoire de compatibilité. Si jamais la bonne personne se présentait devant elle, elle était sûre que tout se passerait bien. C'est juste qu'elle n'était pas apparue. C'était tout. Quand elle arriverait, bien entendu qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème à ce qu'elle se laisse séduire et puisse s'engager dans une relation sérieuse.

Et si elle était arrivée ?

Après tout, elle l'avait bien dit elle-même à Daisuke : elle aimait les personnes comme Miyamori. C'était intéressant de voir ces personnes muées par une passion pure arriver à se donner complètement à une tache et à surmonter tous les obstacles qui se présentaient. Elle aimait cette persévérance, cette volonté dont faisait preuve ces gens. Mais c'était bien là une catégorie générale de personne, pas une d'entre elles en particulier. Ce n'était pas une raison pour que cette jeune femme-là la hante.

Et pourtant… Il y avait comme quelque chose en plus chez Aoi. Comme si elle se donnait encore plus que les autres. Quand bien même elle semblait elle-même ne pas bien savoir où elle allait, elle prenait chaque opportunité et la portait elle seule jusqu'au bout. Là où d'autres ne faisaient que se donner entièrement, Miyamori, elle, semblait vouloir y mettre encore plus que tout son être. Erika ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela. Et de vouloir la protéger. La garder près d'elle afin de pouvoir préserver cette candeur qui lui permettait de donner autant d'elle-même. Pouvoir être avec elle afin de lui permettre d'y aller vraiment tout entière et se charger de régler les problèmes qui pourrait la stopper. La soutenir. Être là pour lui permettre d'être toujours meilleure.

La jeune blonde se stoppa soudainement à ces pensés.

Elle en avait lu des choses sur l'amour. Elle ne l'avait jamais réellement vécu, mais elle en avait vu passer suffisamment de cliché pour savoir les reconnaître. Et elle venait de tomber en plein dedans. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'était qu'elle venait penser. Ça n'était pas dans les dix clichés les plus niais de la romance ? Vouloir juste protéger l'élue de son cœur et lui permettre de progresser. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour ce genre de choses lui viendrait à l'esprit, elle serait sûrement partie sur un de ses rires moqueurs bien sentis.

Et pourtant… Pourtant c'était bien honnêtement le genre qu'elle ressentait envers Aoi. Et, à bien y réfléchir, c'était ainsi qu'elle se comportait envers elle depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Elle était passée de l'aînée guide bienveillante à l'amie sur qui on pouvait compter et se reposer pour continuer son chemin. Et si être plus proche d'elle lui permettait de mieux assumer ce rôle et d'en avoir un encore plus important pour elle, elle sauterait le pas avec joie. Elle l'aurait même sauté longtemps auparavant si elle avait juste réfléchi à peine plus à sa relation avec la jeune manager de production…

« Idiote… se murmura-t-elle à elle-même, entre ses dents. »

* * *

Quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Reposant le dernier tome _La Troisième_ _Escadrille_ _féminine_ , Aoi se dirigea vers la porte. Une rapide vérification à travers le judas lui révéla une Yano souriante de l'autre côté de la porte. Détachant la chaîne de sécurité, elle lui ouvrit :

« Miyamori, bon travail aujourd'hui, lui dit cette dernière en la voyant dans l'entrebâillement.

– Yano, bon travail. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je voulais discuter de différentes choses avec toi. Je peux entrer ? »

Le cœur de la jeune manager de production manqua un battement. Se pourrait-il que… Non, elle ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Elle devait sûrement vouloir discuter de travail sans risquer d'être dérangée. Elles étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'elle puisse venir la voir pour ça, maintenant. Même s'il était vrai que ce n'était pas habituel pour Yano de parler de ce genre de choses en dehors du studio. Peut-être des circonstances particulières ?

Finissant d'ouvrir la porte, elle dit à la jeune blonde qu'elle était la bienvenue. Une fois que celle-ci eût enlevé ses chaussures, elle lui fourra dans les mains un paquet marqué « Donuts » :

« Cadeau, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

– Merci ! lui répondit Aoi avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Assieds-toi, je vais faire du thé. »

L'assistante de production se dirigea vers la chambre tandis que Miyamori restait dans le couloir qui lui servait de cuisine, mettant la bouilloire en marche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour l'épisode 13 ? lui demanda soudainement Yano. »

Miyamori ne put s'empêcher une petite moue. Voilà. Pour discuter du travail. Bien entendu. Elle s'y attendait, mais elle ne put empêcher de sentir une pointe de déception naître au creux de son ventre. Yano semblait vouloir étouffer l'affaire. Ne plus en parler. Elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Elles avaient réussi à construire une amitié forte, il aurait été dommage de risquer tout cela dans une discussion stérile. Bien sûr que cet amour n'allait aboutir à rien. Il aurait été trop heureux qu'elle ait les mêmes penchants que ceux qu'elle venait de se découvrir. Elle fixa la bouilloire d'un air triste.

« Miyamori ? s'éleva à nouveau la voix de Yano.

– Ah, s'exclama-t-elle en revenant de ses pensées. Je suis désolée. Je pensais le prendre en charge, c'est le dernier épisode, après tout.

– Miyamori… dit la jeune blonde avec un ton de reproche. Ne te surcharge pas. Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas faire confiance aux deux qui ont le plus d'expérience, mais les deux nouvelles sont très douées.

– C'est vrai, répondit la manager de production, mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour les mettre sur un épisode aussi important ? Elles sont encore en appr... »

Aoi se raidit soudain. Deux bras fins venaient de passer autour de sa taille, tandis qu'un corps venait de s'appuyer contre son dos. Que… qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle n'avait pas entendu Yano se déplacer. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? La jeune femme ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Yano ? Que…

« Miyamori, dit la voix d'Erika contre d'un air plaintif. Arrête de tout prendre sur toi. Si tu y tiens tant, prends aussi une partie de cet épisode pour leur montrer comment, mais repose-toi plus sur les autres. Si tu t'épuises complètement, ça nous affectera tous, conclut-elle en resserrant légèrement son étreinte. »

Ces paroles… Dans cette position… Est-ce qu'elle comprenait bien ce que voulait lui dire Yano ? Est-ce qu'elle interprétait bien ? Elle ne se faisait pas de fausses idées, hein ? Ce n'était pas juste un comportement amical, n'est-ce pas ? Ça voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire, non ? Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, maintenant ? Non ? Elle comprenait bien ce qu'il y avait à comprendre ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière d'en être sûr. Les yeux toujours emplis d'étonnement, elle amorça un mouvement pour se tourner vers la jeune blonde :

« Ya… commença-t-elle. »

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Deux lèvres collèrent à cet instant aux siennes, dans une tornade de cheveux d'or. Deux douces lèvres. Chaudes. Humides. Aimantes. Aoi fut tout d'abord saisi d'une nouvelle surprise la paralysant, puis, se reprenant au bout de quelques instants, elle ferma les yeux à son tour, entourant la petite femme de ses bras. Elle eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait autour d'elles. Tendrement serrées l'une contre l'autre, les lèvres jointes, tout son univers ne résumait plus qu'à des sensations de bonheur. Ce qu'elle vivait était improbable, impossible. Et pourtant, tout lui criait que c'était bien réel. Depuis le plan de travail contre ses reins, jusqu'à cette douce chaleur qui englobait ses lèvres, en passant par les bras de Yano toujours lassés autour de sa taille. Cet instant aurait pu durer une éternité.

Et puis le baiser cessa soudain. Rouvrant les yeux, Miyamori découvrit, à quelques centimètres de son visage, le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'elle ait pu voir sur le visage d'Erika.

« Tu as ta réponse, dit la jeune blonde d'une voix douce.

– Que… entama Miyamori. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question, les lèvres de sa toute nouvelle amante se collant déjà aux siennes dans un nouveau baiser.


End file.
